white roses on a grave
by ravenclawroyalty
Summary: narcissa malfoy visits two graves after the war and she meets someone unexpected who tells her about love and hate and forgiveness. random, i could be insane for writing this but read and review anyway.


_A/N: I could very well be totally insane for writing this. I don't really know where it came from but I just had to write it down, then I was like " what the hell, might as well post it." I know it's weird but oh well. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer: Does JKR have a life? Yes. Do I have a life? No. Conclusion: I am not JKR. Elemental my dear Watson.**

I wish this graveyard weren't so familiar. But I've been here so many times, so it's no surprise that I know each leafless tree and every cold headstone by name.

Riddle.

The name is the bane of my existence. There's a film of soot on the name and sometimes I fancy that the blood of Harry Potter is still on the ground. There is no grass here. This is the spot where my lord was reborn.

I walk on. My destination is at the top of the hill. A proud monument to those I have lost. There are two headstones beside each other, identical save for the names they bear.

The death of my husband was hard but the knowledge that my son was protected gave me strength. Betrayal is the worst poison. Lucius died alone, as dignified as a prisoner could be. He was proud to the end they told me. I believe them. I gave him a modest headstone.

My lord betrayed me. He tried to kill my son. I have never felt so powerless. I got someone to protect him. He betrayed me as well. My son died at the hand of Harry Potter just minutes after he murdered the Dark Lord. It was a blow so crushing that I could only stand and watch.

Now I come to place roses on two graves. People say that nobody should mourn the evil ones. I guess I should stop grieving. But evil can't stop a wife from loving her husband or a mother her son. I will still cry for them.

There are two girls standing before Draco's grave. One I recognize as Pansy Parkinson, soon to be Pansy Zabini. She would have married Draco if things were different. The other girl I vaguely recognize, but her bushy brown hair hides her face. I know it's strange that they embrace and Pansy leaves.

I approach hesitantly. The girl glances at me and I know her. She was there when it all ended. She is my enemy, a mudblood, but I cannot find a spark of hate for her.

I place my flowers on the graves and will her to go away. The irony of a mudblood standing over a Malfoy grave is maddening. I feel tears pricking my eyes and I can't hold them back. I'm all alone beside a stranger and grief is a lonely emotion.

I feel a hand take mine. It's cold and warm at the same time. The wind bites against my cheeks. I sink my face into my scarf and look at the girl.

"You're not the only one who cries for them." She says. Though her eyes are dry I believe her.

"Why are you here?" I ask softly.

"To place my own flowers." She replies. She releases my hand to place a single lily on each headstone.

"Why?" I ask.

"They shouldn't have died. At least, Draco shouldn't have. And you'd be surprised how close hate is to love. I came as close as I could to loving him. Now, that he's dead I can't forget that." She takes my hand again and squeezes it. Her wedding band is cold against my skin. "I just thought you should know. Do you forgive me?"

I nod. It's the only thing I can think of doing. She smiles with relief.

"Thank you." She turns and walks down the hill.

I dry my eyes and whisper to my husband and son for a few moments. The November air chills me.

"Do you forgive me?" I ask the graves. White lilies and roses stare blankly at me and the wind carries my voice away.

I turn to leave. As I walk down the hill I am aware of a soft warmth that starts in my hand (the one that the girl squeezed) and spreads up my arm, ending in a warm ball below my heart. I don't understand what has just taken place but somehow I feel that I'm not alone beside strangers anymore. There is no more room for my lonesome feelings anymore. I know that there is someone who will take my hand and ask for my forgiveness instead of telling me to beg for my own reconciliation. I know that there is someone else who will cry for the ones I love.

**Fin**

_A/N: yeah, I know, weird right? So, I hope you like my random angstyness. Review and such. I'm going to bed._


End file.
